Eleven
by randomtuna13
Summary: Albus tidak pernah yakin ia bisa masuk Hogwarts. Dan seperti anak penyihir lainnya, hal itu akan ditentukan saat kau berumur sebelas tahun. Yah.. Albus takut. Tapi, seperti kata Ayahnya, "Kau 'kan tidak berumur sebelas setiap hari.." #ABirthdayGift


**ELEVEN**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Taken by Screenshot of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Dedicated to :**

My bestfriend ever, Maria Rina. This is for you :')

* * *

 **ELEVEN**

" **Kau 'kan tidak berumur sebelas setiap hari.."**

* * *

###

Albus memandangi jam yang menempel di dinding dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang besok. Ya, besok adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Tepat 25 Oktober, Albus akan berusia sebelas tahun. Usia yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya. Dan ini juga saat penentuan, apakah ia akan menerima surat untuk ke Hogwarts. Ia sangat cemas. Yah, tapi memang itu sudah seharusnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Ayahnya, "Kau 'kan tidak berumur sebelas setiap hari.."

Seperti yang diceritakan Paman Ron, usia sebelas adalah usia dimana Penyihir mulai mendapat surat undangan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Albus sudah bosan mendengar cerita kakaknya, James, yang terus-menerus membangga-banggakan Hogwarts. Ia tidak mau mendengar cerita James. Ia ingin melihatnya sendiri.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11.37 malam. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Di benaknya, berkeliaran berbagai pikiran. Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang ingat jika hari ini hari ulangtahunnya? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mendapat surat dari Hogwarts?

Albus tidak pernah yakin dengan kemampuan menyihirnya. Ia selalu menghancurkan sesuatu tiap kali, ia mencobanya. Bahkan James bilang, Lily menyihir lebih baik ketimbang dirinya. Dan Albus percaya, sebab ia pernah melihat Lily menyihir.

Kemampuan menyihir Albus juga datang agak terlambat. James pernah menggoda dirinya,

"Jangan-jangan kau seperti Filch, Al!"

Albus tidak bisa melupakan saat Ayahnya marah luarbiasa pada James dan menyita sapu terbang mainannya selama satu bulan. Saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud James. Tapi ia yakin bahwa hal itu pastilah sangat buruk.

Rose-lah yang memberitahu siapa Filch. Saat liburan, Rose dan adiknya Hugo sering menginap di rumah Albus. Dan Albus sangat senang bermain dengan Rose. Rose sangat pandai menyihir. Tapi, ia tidak suka membanggakan kemampuannya. Ia suka sekali mengajari hal-hal yang Albus tidak tahu. James sangat iri, jika Albus lebih memilih bertanya pada Rose ketimbang pada kakaknya sendiri.

Dan bahkan Rose-pun tidak bisa membuat Albus melakukan sihir dengan memuaskan. Ia bisa, tapi tidak cukup bisa untuk terlihat seperti James. Kadang ia malah merasa, jangan-jangan ada kadar tertentu dalam tiap diri penyihir tentang seberapa bisa mereka menyihir. Jika benar begitu, maukah Hogwarts menerima murid dengan kemampuan menyihir 20% seperti dirinya?

Albus tahu bahwa sangat bodoh berpikir seperti itu. Ayahnya, Harry, adalah salah satu sosok penyihir paling berpengaruh abad ini. Ia sangat bangga pada Ayahnya. Ia sangat ingin menjadi anak yang juga bisa dibanggakan ayahnya. Ibunya? Ginny adalah salah satu pemain Quidditch terbaik di Inggris. James, kakaknya, sudah mulai memperlihatkan bakat yang serupa. Tapi, Albus tidak khawatir. Toh, ayah dan ibunya tidak menuntut dia bisa bermain Quidditch. Yah, tetap saja, pikiran-pikiran itu tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Anak laki-laki itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan bintang. Bintang-bintang itu berkelip. Itu adalah hasil karya James. Kakaknya berkata, bahwa langit-langit Aula Besar di Hogwarts disihir agar tampak seperti langit sungguhan. Bahkan kata kakaknya, kadang-kadang ada bintang jatuh. Dan jika kau kurang beruntung, bintang itu jatuh di supmu saat makan malam.

Albus kembali membolak-balikkan badan di tempat tidur. Sungguh tidak enak rasanya merasa gelisah seperti ini. Ia sangat ingin datang ke kamar orangtuanya dan meminta mereka menemaninya hingga lonceng jam berbunyi tepat pukul 12.00 malam. Ia yakin keduanya pasti tidak keberatan.

Pukul 11.42. Artinya tinggal 18 menit lagi, menuju ulangtahunnya yang ke-sebelas. Albus mencoba menyingkirkan kekhawatirannya dengan memikirkan hal lain. Ia memikirkan ayahnya. Ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa ia menyambut ulangtahunnya yang kesebelas di sebuah pondok reyot di pinggir laut. Albus masih mengingat dengan jelas detil ceritanya. Rasanya Albus sangat beruntung ada di dalam kamarnya, berselimut tebal dan hangat. Bayangkan saja, jika ia berada di tempat ayahnya saat itu di bulan Oktober.

Tapi, bagi ayahnya itu semua tidak ada artinya. Ketika pertama kali mendapat surat dari Hogwarts yang dibawakan Paman Hagrid, ayahnya sangat terkejut dan senang. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir.

Sekarang, Albus berharap ia tidak tahu dirinya penyihir. Jika begitu, tentu ia tidak terus-terusan merasa cemas.

Sembilan menit lagi menuju ulangtahunnya, Albus masih saja belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ia lelah, tapi rasanya tidak bisa tidur. Tahu 'kan bagaimana rasanya?

Nah, kini dia memikirkan hal lain. Jika memang dia mendapat surat dari Hogwarts hari ini, apakah ia akan masuk ke asrama yang sama dengan keluarganya yaitu Gryffindor? James selalu bilang, jika anak kikuk seperti Albus masuk Hufflepuff. Atau jika cukup konyol untuk menjadi seperti Bibi Luna, ia bisa masuk Ravenclaw. Tapi, buruk _banget_ jika sampai Albus terpilih menjadi anggota asrama Slytherin. Dan Albus tidak tahu ia seperti apa. Ia kikuk, tapi ia kadang juga konyol. Dan bagaimana jika ternyata dia masuk Slytherin?

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Belum tentu juga kau dapat surat." Ejek James saat itu. Kakaknya sebenarnya hanya bercanda, tapi Al menganggap serius omongan itu. Lagipula benar juga kakaknya. Albus bahkan tidak yakin ia mendapat surat.

Diliriknya lagi jam di dinding, tinggal satu menit. Albus bangun dan duduk bersandar pada bantal. Ia melambaikan tangan dan sebatang lilin melayang ke arah. Ia sudah menyiapkannya. Ia akan menyambut ulangtahunnya yang kesebelas.

Jantung Albus berdebar keras. Ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Saatnya hitung mundur. Sepuluh.. sembilan.. delapan.. tujuh.. enam.. lima.. empat.. tiga.. dua..

Satu.

BRAAAAKK!

"SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN, ALBUS!"

Albus terlonjak dari tempat tidur tanpa sengaja mematahkan lilin yang ia pegang. Kamarnya mendadak terang benderang. Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Di ambangnya, berdiri orangtua dan kedua saudaranya, James dan Lily. Keduanya menyeringai dan langsung menyerbu tempat tidur Albus. Di belakangnya, ada Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione, dengan kedua anak mereka, Rose dan Hugo. Semuanya tersenyum lebar. Ia melihat ayahnya membawa kotak besar di tangannya.

"Yuhu, akhirnya kau bisa ke Hogwarts tahun depan, Al!" James mengacak-acak rambut Albus. "Dijamin asyik deh!"

Rose dan Hugo turut bergabung dengan mereka. Kakak-beradik itu mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun dan memberikan hadiah pada Albus yang masih melongo kebingungan.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Al." kata ibunya sembari memeluk Albus. Ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama dan kemudian menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa.

"Selamat ulangtahun, _kid_." kata Paman Ron.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Al." sambung Bibi Hermione. Keduanya menyerahkan hadiah juga.

"Kalian ingat.." Albus berkata lirih. Ia hampir menangis karena terharu. Tapi, James menyelanya.

"Jangan menangis, Al. Nanti aku tidak mau satu kompartemen denganmu di Hogwarts Express!" ancamnya.

"Tentu saja kami ingat, sayang." Kata ibunya lembut setelah memberikan lirikan tajam pada James. Sambil mengelus kepalanya, ia menepuk-nepuk kotak besar yang dipangku anaknya. "Ayo, buka, Al."

Albus merobek kertas pembungkusnya dan perlahan membuka kotak besar itu. Isinya sungguh menakjubkan. Buku-buku yang selama ini diinginkan Albus (Beaubaxtons dan Durmstrang : Sebuah Misteri, Hewan-Hewan Fantastis dan Dimana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan sebuah buku yang sudah lama ia inginkan, berjudul Albus Dumbledore : Rahasia dan Fakta (dengan Pendahuluan oleh Harry J. Potter), sebuah buku biografi dari Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang namanya sama dengan dirinya.)

"Terima kasih Ayah! Ibu! James! Lily!" pekiknya senang. Tapi, ibunya menahan tangan Albus saat ingin berpindah ke kado yang selanjutnya. Ia memandang setengah heran setengah bingung ke arah Ibunya.

"Lihat suratnya, Al." katanya.

Albus menggali di dalam kotak besar itu dan menemukan sebuah amplop dari perkamen. Tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding. Tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Aku.." Albus menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat membaca namanya di amplop itu : Mr. Albus S. Potter. Namanya!

"Ayah, Ibu.. apa aku?"

"Buka dong Al!" desak Rose. Al membuka amplopnya pelan-pelan. Dan dengan tidak percaya ia mulai membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

"..Mr. Potter (lagi) yang baik, dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk anda di Sekolah-Sihir-Hogwart! Aku masuk Hogwarts!"

Albus melempar selimutnya dan langsung memeluk ayahnya. Ia menangis karena gembira. Ayahnya balas memeluknya.

"Surat itu datang tepat jam 12, Al. Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir 'kan?"

Albus mendongak dan ia melihat kedua mata hijau Ayahnya. Mata yang menjanjikan perlindungan. Ya, sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

###

 **A/N :**

Yeah! Setelah agak lama berhenti nulis, gegara WB, akhirnya nulis lagi dan kali ini tribute untuk sahabat saya yang tanggal 25 lalu ulangtahun! Hurayyy 3 Happy Birthday, Rina! o Karena aku tau dia bukan fangirl dan tidak mendiami fandom manapun, maka saya bikinin dari fandom yang paling terkenal hehe XD Semoga suka yaa 3

Btw, maaf banget, saya nggak sempet nyari info tentang kapan Albus lahir, jadilah aku pake tanggal lahirnya Rina XD wkwk sekalian biar keliatan kalo tribute /dikeroyokin/ Cuma sedihnya nggak bisa ngepost pas hari-H nya :'''I

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
